1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high strength, rapidly solidified alloy which is produced by the rapid solidification process and has excellent strength as well as toughness. 2. Description of the Prior Art
An aluminum-based alloy having a high strength and a high heat resistance has hitherto been produced by the liquid quenching process or the like. In particular, an aluminum alloy produced by the liquid quenching process disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 275732/1989 is in an amorphous or finely crystalline form and is an excellent alloy with a high strength, a high heat resistance and a high corrosion resistance.
Although the above-described conventional aluminum-based alloy is an alloy having a high strength, a heat resistance and a high corrosion resistance, and is excellent in workability as a high strength material, there is a room for improvement in toughness as a material required to have a high toughness. In general, an alloy produced by the rapid solidification process is liable to undergo a thermal influence during working, and the thermal influence causes excellent properties, such as strength, to be rapidly lost. This is true of the above-described alloy, so that there is room for an improvement in this respect as well.